


Little Joys

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Black Jaguar Cas, Cubs, Jaguar Dean, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel looks at his precious family and couldn’t be happier.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Pups (Cubs)





	Little Joys

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also big thank you to Scribo_Vivere for your help!

 

Castiel laid on his side. He was tired yet couldn’t bring himself to nap. Not when the sight in front of him made his heart soar. He watched his stunning Alpha mate Dean with his warm beige coat, his impressive and distinctive spots that decorated the length of him. Dean Winchester was all fine lines of muscles, his tail long and strong, with claws that could shred a tree trunk with a few simple swipes. His jaw equipped with sharp fangs that made prey flee at the sight. The Alpha was lethal and highly respected in their territories and in the Jaguar community.

Many Omegas had paraded in front of the highly regarded Alpha. However, in the end Castiel had been the lucky one the large Jaguar had chosen. Castiel had a rare onyx coat. No spots decorated his coat. Dean had told him that fact had been the first thing that grabbed his attention. Dean had roared and once the Alpha’s fern green eyes had locked with the Omega’s sapphire blue ones, he had been on Castiel in seconds. Dean had scented him like the wild beast he was and had publicly claimed and mated him all while Castiel had purred at the honor.

Now, Castiel was watching his lover cater to the fruits of their union. Dean had bred him nice and full and the Omega had delivered three beautiful and healthy cubs. Their first born was a handsome little male named Arlo. He was rambunctious and pounced on anything that moved. His coat mirrored Dean’s and even had his father’s jade green eyes. Their second cub was a beautiful lithe female named Luna. She too, had a cream colored coat however her spots were a bit lighter than those of her older brother’s. Luna had Castiel’s cobalt blue eyes and was a gentle and curious cub. Their third and last cub was a chunky little male. His coat was quite unique. Most of his fur was black like his mama but then it faded into cream color with outlines of spots with Dean’s green eyes. However, the cub was a bit of a lazy baby. They named him Huey.

Presently, Dean was playing with Arlo and Luna. Arlo liked to attack his father, jump on his back and paw at his face. Dean nuzzled him and played victim. It was extremely endearing to Castiel. Luna was trying to participate, ever so tiny she nipped at her daddy’s left ear while letting out the most adorable little growls. Dean’s large tongue would swiped over her, lifting her off her tiny paws.

Huey however, prefered nursing and meal time over playing. The chubby cub was currently latched onto one of Castiel’s nipples getting his fill greedily. Castiel nuzzled him and cleaned the fat little kitten while he groaned and snorted as he suckled hungrily. Huey was as big as Arlo only much more round with a plump belly and waddled as he walked.

Dean stood, making Arlo and Luna slide off of him and came to rest next to his mate. He started grooming Castiel leisurely, letting the Omega purr against him. Luna and Arlo rushed over and stumbled against Huey as they pushed each other for some milk. Huey hissed at being disturbed gaining a paw against his face from Arlo for him being mean to their little sister.

Dean smirked at his cubs and nuzzled his love. Castiel purred loudly, letting his tail tap contently against the grass. He was thankful for the shade of the massive oak tree they laid under.

“My everything” Dean whispered against him, as he nipped at the mating bite on his neck. The Omega wondered if they would have more kittens. He certainly wouldn’t mind.

 

**End**


End file.
